


A Wicked Thought, A Deadly Mind

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Consensual Infidelity, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Infidelity Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, degradation kink, he's just a little overwhelmed but in a good way, just a little crying but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: In which Nicky cheats on his husband at a bar then goes home to thoroughly enjoy the consequences of his actions
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Other(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	A Wicked Thought, A Deadly Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill : https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2726.html?thread=644774#cmt644774
> 
> The OMC bar hook-up got away from me so if you want to avoid that then start at "Nicky takes the long road home."
> 
> Title from 'Nightmare' by Besomorph & Riell

It's the laughter that draws his attention. Boisterous and sincere, this person was genuinely having a good time. More often than not when Nicky saw laughter in a bar it was artificial and tense - put on for the benefit of others, or to hide insecurities, or to convince themselves that they were where they wanted to be. This was free and inhibited laughter and it drew his eyes to a dark haired fair skinned man sitting with his back against the wall, holding his stomach in his mirth. He had sharp nose and cheekbones, an angular jaw covered with a dusting of dark hair, and hooded brown eyes or maybe hazel darkened by the poor lighting. He was handsome and Nicolò found himself staring without meaning to. He had a great smile, one that reached his eyes and caused familiar fine lines. Like his Yusuf.

That wasn't something that he's done before, picked a man that reminded him of his husband. There was no bother because there was no comparison. If he ever tried he was sure he would leave empty handed so the thought caught him by surprise. Now he finds himself unable to look away because his curiosity had been sparked. He wanted to know if there were any other familiarities to the love of his life that he might find within this stranger. Not that this stranger guaranteed a fruitful night, but he needed this sated before furthering with his plans.

As if feeling the weight of his stare, the man turned and their eyes met. Nicolò had long ago given up feeling shame - knowing well the true meaning of it, so he continued on his gazing and then they were locked in a battle of wills. He was well on his way to victory when the stranger wiggled his brows and the surprise of it made Nicky narrow his gaze which caused him to blink. His competitor grinned, wide and victorious and Nicky acknowledged his defeat by glancing away. When he turned back the stranger had risen up and was walking towards him. It looked like he would not have to look further after all. 

“I couldn’t help notice you’re vying for my attention” The handsome stranger spoke once he reached him and settled into the empty stool, “Now that you have it, what should we do next?” He finishes with a wide grin and Nicky noted that his eyes were indeed warm brown. “I’m married” Nicky says because it was the first thing that came to mind. The stranger’s approach held the aura of self-assuredness. His posture wide, open, and strong spoke of confidence that wasn’t easily deterred. The sort that liked a challenge. He was on most days a great judge of character.

“Ah. Shame.” The stranger says but doesn’t sound the least bit affected, “Is your fella around?” He continued on, a brow raised in question and Nicky gave a small smile in return. “No.” He says insistent to convey the purpose of his outing and negate unnecessary information. “Well then” The dark haired man half-turns to face the counter and signals for the bartender, “I’ll buy you a drink on his behalf” and flashed Nicolò another blinding smile. It was the smile of a man who knows he is a sight to behold. It’s cocky, brazen, and charming. He usually didn’t get this far in his pursuits. He’s never allowed himself to be charmed before.

“I would like that” Nicky answers honestly and finds himself not dreading the awkward small talk that usually accompanied casual sex.

*

His name was Cillian Bowe, he was thirty-three, an architect, and he’d just secured a deal for his firm that guaranteed him partner and would make him the most hated man in the building for the next ten years. He hadn’t seen the outside of his office in eight weeks and he came out to get so inebriated that he wakes up naked on a different continent.

Nicky had chuckled and said “I can help with one of those” and then been bodily dragged into a bathroom stall clearly not designed to fit two adult men. It was the last thing on his mind when Cillian licked his palm and wrapped nimble fingers around his cock taking him from half-mast to fully hard with a few quick strokes. There were also fingers in his hair, holding his head steady as they kissed deep and Cillian licked into every corner of his mouth, rubbing against his palate and curling around his tongue. It was a good kiss plus he had very skilled hands and it made Nicky eager to get to the next part.

He reaches down to undo the other’s belt and get his pants open when Cillian pulls back from their kiss with mischievous eyes and a pleased smirk. “Does your husband know you’re this easy?” He whispers close enough that their lips brush together. “I wouldn’t advise telling him” Nicolò counters not missing a beat and getting his hand around the heavy hard length of him to relieve him of the briefs. He also had a beautiful cock, Nicolò thought. There’s no comparison to Yusuf, but he can appreciate it.

“Well that’s too bad” Cillian says with laughter in his tone as his fingers circles the sensitive crown of Nicky’s cock and pulls a whine from his throat, “I’m great at conversation” He grins thumb pressing into the slit and gathering pre-come to ease the short and fast strokes centered at the head of him.

“Unh…” Nicky’s eyes closed as he moans and his body arches off the metal stall and into Cillian’s delicious torture. He was weak for oversensitive play and began steadily leaking which Cillian would gather in the upstroke to make the slide wetter and messier. His hands really were very skilled. Nicolò’s on the other hand had become a resting touch, unable to coordinate movement with the pleasure working through him. He felt as if he was going to come already as heat pooled rapidly in his groin and his stomach muscles tighten. Then all at once it was gone and he was pushed back from the ledge. His eyes snapped open with a groan of displeasure and Cillian was kissing him again. Sucking at his lower lip and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Fingers grazed against his cock before wrapping at the base with a tight squeeze and Nicolò grunted into his mouth and pulled away.

He’s thinking of how he’s never felt this desperate except with Yusuf when Cillian’s words comes back to him. He’s out of breath when he speaks “Is that all you’re planning to do?” voice hoarse and eyes darkened with lust, “Conversation?” Cillian grins, releasing his hold and stepping back to turn Nicky around, “It’s called foreplay love” He says bunching the shirt up around the other man’s abdomen as Nicky braces his forearms and head against the stall. “Does he need a lesson?” Cillian whispers pressing against him and sliding his hands up and down his flank.

“You’re very talkative” Nicky answers in lieu of taking the bait. There wasn’t usually this much chatter between him and the men he allowed to drag him into tiny bathroom stalls. With a normal tryst he’d be full by now. “It’s part of the charm” Cillian quips back, a hand coming around his torso to pluck at his nipples and the other sliding into the back of his jeans.

Fingers roam against his buttocks, slides in between his crack with back and forth strokes against his rim and Nicolò pushes back against it and tilts forward hoping for penetration. “Why the hurry?” Cillian whispers at his ear and purposely avoids pressure against the puckered hole. “Bar hook ups are supposed to be quick and efficient” Nicolò bites out a bit frustrated in his need and lack of release or satisfaction. “I’m celebrating” Cillian responds unbothered by the change of tone, “I’m allowed to savor my prize” his fingers dipped into the rim with the next stroke and pulls away when Nicky pushes back again with a soft moan. He’s climbing from a bit frustrated to ‘I have taken more lives than you could imagine’ as the seconds tick on. “I have a date” Nicky says breathless from the teasing and Cillian stops in his ministrations to pulls his pants down to upper thighs and expose his ass, “Ah. Well. Why didn’t you say so?” He retorts through a smile and rubs flat palms against the round flesh, groping and kneading top to bottom.

Nicky was starting to feel as though he really might snap when the other man parts his cheeks and presses his thumb against the puckered hole. He’s unable to hold the push back into the touch and Cillian meets his force and inserts the digit to the first knuckle. It’s dry but it’s good and Nicky groans deep and low seeking more of the touch. “This is deadly”, Cillian says digging his thumb in deeper but not being able to get much further pass the first knuckle “Anyone tell you you’ve got a perfect ass?” He tugs on the rim from the inside and continues grinding his finger in, “It’s fucking tight” Cillian mumbles more to himself than Nicky and works the digit out. “It’s been said” Nicky responded catching his breath as the other dug in his pockets for a packet of lube and a condom.

“By your date?” Cillian asks smirk in his tone and Nicky turns his head to watch the other man apply the lube on his fingers when he replies, “Yes”. Cillian hums and holds his cheeks apart again to rub fingers along his rim with gentle pushes. “Guess this means I won’t be getting one than?” He asks slipping the tip of his index in and not going any further. “Not if I kill you in the next few minutes” Nicky answers, frustration returning with the other man’s teasing. Cillian laughs genuinely amused and pushes in.

The digit sinks into him and Nicolò groans ass pushing back and feet shuffling further apart. ‘Finally’ he thinks letting more of his weight onto his forearms and hears a low chuckle behind him, “Good things come to those who wait darling” Cillian replies and Nicky realizes he had spoken aloud. “You’re not making a good case for staying alive” he forces out with short breaths to cover his blunder, and Cillian responds with sliding the digit out to the tip and then back again until he has set a slow pace. “Mmm... Silly me” Cillian says and inserts another finger, providing a better stretch that makes him moans but continues the same ‘not enough’ pace. Nicky wants to tell him to hurry up but knows he would be wasting his breath so he grinds his hips back instead and bites back his sounds at the knuckles twisting against his rim and the digits spreading apart inside him.

“Ready for another?” The other man asks, his voice taking a lower gravelly tone that betrays his composure and if Nicky hadn’t been teased so far he would’ve mention it. Instead he nods, breathing heavily and is rewarded with three fingers prodding at his entrance. “Christ, so tight.” Cillian mumbles again as it takes firmer pressure, some twisting, and pulling Nicky against him to work them all in. Nicky whines, pushing back at the stretch and the digits grinding their way inside him. “I can take it” He voices under his breath as they work to the third knuckle and Cillian splays them out for a stretch. He surprisingly doesn’t say anything back and Nicky finally starts to feel like he’s getting somewhere.

Cillian starts with shallow pumps and holds a tentative pace, allowing Nicky to get use to the stretch and only speeding up when he pushes back against him with a pleading moan. He’s stroking in deeper, curling his fingers searching and Nicky’s rocking back against him every time. It takes a minute of pumping and repositioning until pleasure shoots down his spine and shocks him still with a loud “Ah!” tearing out of his throat. “Fuck.” Cillian mutters so low that Nicky barely hears it over the sounds of his loud moaning when the other man does it again, fingers tips pressing against his prostate insistently and the base of his knuckles grinding at the rim. “I’m ready, I’m ready” Nicky cries, eyes shut and rubbing his head against his forearm to distract him from the throbbing of his cock leaking and heavy between his legs. “Please I’m ready… ahh… fuck please” He begs, another sharp burst of pleasure turning his spine to jelly, “Please, please” his pleading turning into a whine when the sudden absence of Cillian’s fingers leaves him grasping at nothing.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Nicky whispers taking big gulps of air in an attempt to get himself back in control. It doesn’t last long cause soon the blunt head of Cillian’s cock is at his entrance and pressing in. “Unh…” he’s moaning, shifting his legs and trying to get a lower bend at his waist to ease the passage, “Yes…” Nicky groans voice low and desperate. Cillian is thick and it burns in the best way, it takes a harsh push to get inside and passed the crown and Nicolò thinks of Yusuf. “Ungh” the sound gets stuck in his throat and comes out garbled as his walls squeezes at the sudden intrusion. “Christ darling” Cillian gasps, fingers digging into Nicky’s thigh as he keeps the slow steady push of his cock invading Nicolò’s body. “Yes… please.” he groans out and sinks teeth into his lower lip thinking of his husband filling every part of him to the brim and holding him there until he can taste it. “Just like that” Cillian mumbles behind him when his hips presses flush at Nicky’s ass, and Nicky moans softly as he works to anchor himself to the moment.

“I can take it” He says, looking back and meeting Cillian’s eyes when the other man starts rubbing at his lower back, “please. I can take it” he repeats eyes pleading and then immediately shutting tight when the other man pulls out slowly and slams back in. He keeps a steady pace of slow strokes out and deep fast thrust in that pushes him off the ball of his feet every time and pulls a sharp “Ahh…” from his lips that he can’t hold down. It’s torturous and makes his mind drifts to something familiar. Nicky’s breaths catches multiple times then leaves him all together in a sharp cry when Cillian’s hard thrust hits his prostate dead on.

“Fuck.” Nicky gasps out thinking of his Yusuf again and reaches for his cock that feels close to bursting, “AHH…” He shouts again, another strike at the bundle of nerves nearly taking him off his feet, then another and another in quick succession and then he’s coming with barely a touch. His cock spends against the stall, body electrified and nerves flayed raw as Cillian returns to his previous torturous pace and takes care to avoid his prostate. He’s breathing hard, thankful for the respite when the other man reaches around him and cups his scrotum.

Cillian’s hand massages his balls, tugging and rolling and Nicky twitches, emptying out with broken spurts until he’s twitching dry. Cillian’s hand doesn’t stop and instead slides up and wraps around him in a loose grip and pulls slow to match the pace of his thrusts. “Argh...” Nicolò cries oversensitive, his hips pitching forward, “Uhhh...” he’s unable to stop the slew of sounds coming from his mouth and he’s only realized his cock hadn’t soften. “Ahh... please” Nicky whines as Cillian gives a sharp thrust at his abused prostate that threatens to overwhelm him and holds there grinding against him. “Please, please please...” He’s begging, body trapped between two points of too much sensation. It hurts, but in the best way. _Joe_ His voice breaks and he’s coming again. Cock seizing and releasing so hard that his chest tightens and he gets dizzy. His cry stuck somewhere in his lungs and his vision blurring.

It startles him when a head leans on his shoulder and a hand runs across his chest to stroke along his sternum. Nicky turns his head and he’s met with warm brown eyes and a wide smile. He’s coming down and feels that the other man was softening inside of him. He’s gasping and trying to orient himself when Cillian’s hand move from his sternum to grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. He feels too like sand to actually reciprocate but he lets the other in anyway and he roots around his mouth before pulling back with a stinging bite at his lower lip. “I’m not quite sure how I feel but, I don’t think I like your husband very much” The other man says holding his gaze and it takes Nicky time to process the words while his mind knits itself together. “I’m sorry” Nicky whispers sincerely as realization dawns at the possibility that he might have been thinking out loud.

“Hmm...” Cillian hums and glances down to give a hard pinch to his nipple but the sensation was a dull one because he hasn’t yet fully formed. “I’m sorry,” Nicky repeats and concentrates on feeling his fingers and toes, “it’s a compliment” he finishes then concentrates on the position of his knees and torso until everything slips back into place. Cillian snorts a laugh and turns to meet his eyes again “and here I thought I was going to change your life” Cillian says with a smirk tugging at his mouth. Nicky is happy to see it, for a moment he thought he had ruined the man’s night. “It’s an insurmountable bar” Nicky replies and Cillian gives an expression that says he was going to argue, “but you did well. Thank you.” Nicky smiles cutting him off and causing him to chuckle. “Alright than” Cillian exhales straightening up behind him and sliding his hands to Nicky’s hips, “Have you caught your balance?” he asks on a serious note. Nicky plants his feet, gives a “Yes” and Cillian reaches for his softened member to secure the condom as he pulls out.

Nicky felt... very good. Sated and light and maybe a little confused at this encounter but very much ready to see his husband.

*

Nicky takes the long road home.

He walks a slow pace in order to have time to process his thoughts and his feelings. There was something akin to guilt that wanted to bloom in his chest. It confounded him because he knows there was no reason for it. He knows just as Joe knows that all that he is and all that he has is with his Yusuf. Burrowed deep in his heart and his bones and his smile and his touch. He knows just as Joe knows that no one he took could ever mean anything other than what they were accomplishing in the moment. He knows just as Joe knows that these encounters are only a buildup to what would be an ecstatically pleasing night. He knows, and Joe knows, but there is a weight on his chest.

Nicky’s mind had never wandered to his husband before, he’s never sought familiarity before, and he’s never noticed similarities before. All the things that made his tryst with the passing man the best that he’s had since he and Joe had decided to explore this very specific thing. It made him feel odd. As if maybe he shouldn’t have. As if he was wrong. As if for a fraction of a moment, he really had wanted another other than his husband. Cheated, He felt as if he cheated.

The odd feeling took shape and flooded his chest with a heat so sudden that he chokes on air. He needed to get home and tell his Yusuf that he had cheated.

*

Nicolò had worked himself into a frenzy.

His thoughts kept drifting to the odd feeling that sat at his diaphragm and then to Joe and how he would react. This thing that they did usually required some pretending on their part for certain emotions. But as it stands, he really did feel strange/bad/wrong about it so there would be no pretending needed, only Joe’s glorious fury.

He grew hotter and hotter the more he thought of it and by the time he reached home he had to stand outside for several minutes and collect himself prior to entering.

Nicky stepped through the door pulse racing and as expected Joe was standing in the foyer to greet him. They had a dialogue routine for this part, ‘where have you been’ or ‘why are you late?’, but Nicky spoke first as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Yusuf I cheated” Nicky says all at once, “I cheated. At the bar”. He finishes, pulse bounding and peers deep into his husband’s eyes to make him understand. There was a mask of confusion as Joe observed him and tried to make out what he wasn’t saying. “There was a man,” Nicolò continued and the odd thing on his chest flared again and with it another wave of arousal, “He… reminded me of you” Nicky hesitated for a moment to be sure he had chosen the words correctly, “I’m sorry” He ends with a slow exhale and sees recognition flash in his Yusuf’s stunning brown eyes. His face turned impassive and Nicky’s skin felt too hot for the rest of him.

"You're sorry?" Yusuf’s tone was mocking and Nicolò’s palms began to sweat awaiting his husband’s ire. “You don’t seem sorry Nicolò.” He advances with a sneer and Nicky’s breaths quickened, “You let him fuck you?” He drops his voice as he speaks, “Tell me what you did” Yusuf demands and Nicolò feels the sweat clinging his shirt to his back, “Tell me where.” Joe ends, eyes darkened with lust and Nicky struggles to think of words. “In the bathroom,” He gets out, voice barely a whisper “He fucked me in the bathroom” his voice cracks at the way Joe’s nostrils flared, “Against the stall” Nicolò finished with a sharp exhale of air waiting for his husband to act.

“Did you beg for it?” Joe sneers grasping his neck and Nicky goes very still, lust lighting his spine on fire. “Of course you did” He continues before Nicolò could answer. Splaying fingers across and cradling his chin and jaw, “a slut like you, you’re not sorry, you loved it” Joe says derisively and tightens his grip from uncomfortable to painful, “It’s what you live for, you need nothing else, you could live on cock alone”. It was hard to tell whether it was his stomach or his heart that was in threat of expelling from his mouth but the words grabbed a hold of one and he couldn’t take a breath without feeling the flip of it. He couldn’t speak, words simply lost to him in his state of arousal, he only shuddered, keeping from sliding to the floor by Joe’s grip alone. “Look at you” Joe mocks and jerks his head side to side, “You’d fall to your knees if I let you” His hand relinquished the hold on his jaw to slide along his throat and clasp around his windpipe, “do you think you deserve that?” Joe speaks wrenching him closer by the throat, “you think you deserve to be on your knees for me?” Nicolò feels he might explode. There was a high chance he would find death by Joe’s hands tonight and he could only hope it wasn’t his last.

“Pl-plea...” he tries to beg but loses the sound when Joe squeezes and cuts off his air. “You don’t you little slut,” he wrenches him forward again “you don’t deserve it, you don’t deserve anything. You’ll only take what you’re given.” Nicolò sobs, chest convulsing wildly and then falls back against the door like a heavy sack when Joe releases him suddenly.

“You are a disgrace Nicolò, and I will set you properly” he’s shaking enough to make his teeth chatter when Joe speaks again, voice commanding “Go to the bedroom, crawl if you have to”. He has to. His legs are liquid and could not support his weight if he tried. His back slides along the door until he’s sitting on the ground and looking up at Joe’s gorgeous eyes filled with dark promises. “If you’re not naked before I get there your punishment will be worse” Joe states then turns from him and walks towards the living room. Nicky takes the moment to inhale deeply and force air into his lungs. He would hate to suffocate before whatever the love of his life had planned for him.

*

Nicky isn’t sure how long he’s made to wait but it’s enough that his debilitating need has waned. He was thankful for it because he wanted everything Joe would give him and that meant lasting for the night. He was naked as requested and standing facing the wall. Joe hadn’t given instructions of what he should be doing so this was the safest option. He was breathing deep and slow, flooding oxygen into his cells and clearing his mind while he waited. He was still very aroused but he could think and his cock was only semi-hard with anticipation. When Joe walks in he brings a tension with him that threatens that in the most delicious way.

He did not forestall being touched there this early on so Nicky nearly jumps out of his skin when Joe’s grabs him from below his ass and rubs fingers in between his cheeks. “Did he come inside you?” Joe questioned, middle and pointer finger prodding where he was still wet with lube and Nicky wishes the other man had. “No.” He says barely recognizing his own voice and Joe pushes inside him, his body accepting the intrusion easily and welcoming it. Nicky rocks forward and groans when Yusuf crooks his fingers needing to see for himself. “That’s surprising.” His voice an inflection of disbelief, “He must have seen you for what you are” he scissors the two and strokes along Nicolò’s inner walls with purpose, “didn’t want to risk catching disease from a dirty slut” Joe finishes with the pad of his fingers pushing hard at Nicky’s prostate and he couldn’t stop his cry if he tried.

Yusuf pulls his fingers free as soon as the yell escapes him and Nicky takes quick breaths to find that control he had worked so hard on regaining. Yusuf is rubbing his fingers clean along Nicolò’s back when he speaks again, “Did you think you were going to get fucked tonight?” Yusuf mocks and walks around to face him, “Haven’t you already done that?” he quirks a brow, “how will you learn to change if you get the things that you want?” Joe chides and Nicky’s lost in the heat of his eyes. His cock is back to full standing and his body is on fire and his Yusuf is so gorgeous and so deadly and Nicky wants nothing than to be consumed by him.

A moment passes between them and Nicolò realizes his husband is waiting for him to answer. “I…” he trails off, no words coming to him. He’s unsure which question Joe wants answered and he has suspicion that whatever he says will make things worse. He usually doesn’t mind a little worse but he would prefer to come at some point during the night. Joe scoffs at his non-answer and reaches to grab his jaw in a firm hold, “alright,” he says, tone bothered “I guess we’ll find a better use for your mouth” He finishes digging at the indentation in the bone and Nicky’s stomach is flipping again.

Nicky swallows dryly, and tries not to react and show his delight at the thought. He knows it’s obvious in his eyes but there’s nothing he can do about that. “Kneel since you like it so much” Joe’s tone of disdain makes his blood boil and Nicky sinks to his knees. “That’s where you belong isn’t it?” Joe pinches at Nicolò’s mouth to hurt and pushes fingers passed his teeth when he groans opened mouth, “On your knees for cock” Joe scorns and Nicky can’t do anything but moan when the words goes to his. “Disgusting Nicolò. You are shameful” Yusuf uses the digits to press down at his tongue and Nicky is trying hard to suck at them despite of it.

“Did he fuck your mouth?” Joe asks, pumping his fingers out and then in again as Nicky seizes the opportunity to work his tongue around them. “Answer” Joe demands shoving in harshly and Nicolò shakes his head ‘no’ vigorously. “I am” Joe says fingers so deep that he would gag had he not lost that reflex long ago, “I’m going to fuck your throat raw and then” He accentuates with a hard jab as Nicky drools around him, “Then I’m going to beat your ass raw as well for thinking a slut like you deserved anything”. Nicky’s eyes shut and a shudder runs through him, “Eyes open,” Joe says pushing at his palate to force his head back, “Look at me when I talk to you”. Nicky’s eyes fluttered open, mouth agape, “I am going to fuck your mouth and beat your ass and if you come I am going to tie you to the bed and leave you for the weekend” Joe gruffs out and Nicky’s eyes shuts again beyond his control and his throat vibrates with choked moan that he fought to hold back. “Eyes open” Joe says pulling his fingers free and Nicky’s head snaps back in place.

It was a demand that he was doomed to fail. His cock, heavy, engorged with the foreskin stretching taut, had already begun to leak and Joe gaze roaming over him means the man was quite aware. The idea thrilled him to the core but his husband has never made such a threat. Nicky was as afraid that he would really do it as he was excited that he would really do it.

Joe takes more time than necessary to get his belt undone and his pants unbutton and Nicky feels that it is for his benefit. He uses it to suck in deep through his nose hoping to settle the fire in his gut but it was no use. Not when Joe was taking himself in hand, jeans and boxers pushed down to just below his balls and advancing. Nicky’s mouth watered but he didn’t want to do the wrong thing and have Joe turn away from him so he kept still, arms at his side and eyes darting between Joe’s his face and cock.

“You’re already so desperate for it,” Joe says and settles a tight grip into his hair as he brings his perfect cock to Nicolò’s lips, “Open” and Nicky does much too eager for what is supposed to be the first step in his punishment. Joe pushes in slow and Nicky couldn’t stop the flick of his tongue at the slit to taste him once the plush head passed his lips. He’s rewarded with a sharp tug of his hair for his troubles as Joe pulls back out. He has to swallow to holds the whimper of disappointment at his throat. “I said I was going to fuck your mouth Nicolò, that means you don’t do anything but take it” Joe looks down at him with dark eyes and Nicky presses his lips tight against the phantom weight on him. “This isn’t for your pleasure Nicolò” Joe tugs at his hair and the sting at his scalp shoots to his cock and dribbles more pre-come, “Dirty sluts like you don’t get what they want, that’s what you’re learning” Joe continues, his voice disparaging and Nicky tries to think of how he is going to make it to the spanking. “Do you understand?” Joe asks eyes wide and face stormy, “Yes”. Nicky answers quickly, voice hoarse with need.

Joe wastes no time pressing back against his lips and starts the slow push in again. Nicky fights against his nerves and focuses on breathing through his nose instead as the cock fills him slowly, heavy on tongue and bitter with pre-come. His husband doesn’t stop pushing in until his cock has hit the back of Nicky’s throat. He holds there and Nicky swallows unable to help himself as he breathes in the scent of Joe, nose resting against his pubic. Joe moans up above him and Nicky looks up to see his eyes are closed. He swallows around the thick of him again and Joe’s hips gives a minuscule jerk before he’s pulling out and slamming back in.

He starts a brutal pace right away and Nicky’s eyes are rolling in his head whenever Joe pushes in so far to hinder his breathing. He’s at this point mastered the art of breath control but the feel of it is driving him quickly off the edge.

“Look at you” Joe is gasping over him and Nicky makes sure to swallow him down whenever his husband is at his throat, “Fuck, look at you, so desperate, just where you belong” Joe gravels out and Nicky is moaning around him when the words wrap around his cock, “I should keep you here just like this” Joe grunts stroking at his scalp and Nicky recognizes that as a sign that he’s getting close. Nicky hollows his cheeks and sucks and Joe stutters on the next thrust of his hips, “Fuck, I should. Put you to what you’re good at, just a slutty cock-warmer” Joe speaks in between heavy pants and Nicolò is convulsing around him when his spine turns to molten magma and shoots through him. His balls pulsing and his cock shooting ropes of come against his chest and unto the floor. “Fuck, Fuck,” Joe is gasping above him continuing his brutal pace as Nicky moans and swallows around him, eyes shut and cock spurting out endlessly. His thighs were trembling and he was glad Joe was holding on to him or he would sink into the floor. “Fuck, Nico.” Joe cries out in one final push and stays lodged in his throat as he comes with a loud groan. Nicky swallows all of him, working his tongue against his cock and sucking tight as his husband grinds against his face.

“Fuck” Joe breathes when he’s softened and pulls out. His hand stroking the back of Nicky’s scalp and holding him steady when Nicky leans into his touch. Joe’s gaze is the most tender he’s seen it for the night when Nicky looks up at him, worn out, cells vibrating and his throat indeed very raw. Joe’s tugging his head up and then he’s leaning down to kiss him and Nicky meets him greedy for it. It’s a slow kiss, wherein he maps out Nicky’s mouth and licks the taste of his come and Nicky is moaning into his mouth from the sensitivity. Joe pulls back and keeps his eyes level as he speaks, “I told you what would happen if you came” He whispers and Nicky’s soft cock gives an interested twitch. He had thought that they were done when Joe kissed him tenderly but it seemed that wasn’t the case. 

“I didn’t mean to” His voice breaks, raw from abused and his lust, “You make me feel so good” He whispers hoping that he could seduce his husband to simply forgive him and take them to bed. Joe smiles and gives a kiss to his forehead, then his nose and a peck on the lips then pulls back, “Not for long.” He says and Nicky’s cock gives another attempt at hardening. Joe could be cruel when he wanted and Nicky loved every second of it. “Go and kneel across the bed,” Joe lets go of his hair stepping back to tuck himself into his pants, “Look at this mess,” He says noticing the puddle of come on the floor, “I should make you clean this up” His abdomen clenches, becoming warm at the thought and Joe scoffs as he buttons his pants. “A disgrace Nicolò” he says reaching for his jaw to pull his head further up, “Are you really never satisfied?” Joe squeezes hard until he grunts and then he’s let go, the sensation of the pain diminishing sending tingles through his jaw and neck. “I am going to beat it out of you, to the bed, go” Joe repeats and Nicky forces his body to move, shuffling on his knees to bed as his husband walks around him.

"I probably couldn't leave you for the weekend,” Nicky hears from across the room as his upper torso and his cheek sinks into the mattress, “Arms too.” Joe says and he stretches his arms flat above his head. “It would be a disservice to myself when I could have you at my feet instead” Joe continues and Nicky gives a breath of relief though his hips jerks against the mattress. “Hah, got it” Joe says and Nicky’s gaze searches until Joe walks into his peripheral holding a black leather paddle. He humps the mattress again with a low groan and turns his head to force his face into the sheets to shut his eyes and muffle his sounds. “Shameful,” Joe says and Nicky knows he’s coming closer by the sound of his voice, “after having just come. You’re really that much of a filthy slut” Joe’s voice is even closer and Nicky takes a mouth full of sheet as he’s grinding against the bed. He has gotten hard again and this beating was going to end him.

Joe’s hand is into his hair again, pulling back to look at him and Nicky looks back raw and open in anticipation, his eyes wet at the edges and Joe’s gaze changes to something tender like he would stop. Nicky has come too far for mercy now so he wrenches his head away from the grip to dig his face against the sheets and grind against the bed all while moaning exaggeratedly.

The first hit of the firm leather across his cheeks causes him to choke and lifts his torso off the bed, the second immediately after was harder and caused his hips to cant forward against the bed with an “Ahh…” pulled from his throat and on the third his brain had caught up to what was happening. “Yusuf” He breathes out and laid back across the bed to brace himself for the hits. They didn’t use this often in their games because it required fast continuous hits to make an effect against the healing of his body. But when they did use it, his Yusuf was relentless. Nicky felt the pain was worse in between the strikes, when the pressure was gone and the flesh was reacting and Yusuf liked to give many strikes in a row then pause to let him become sensitive and then begin again. 

Nicky wasn’t going to make it. He had the sheets gripped in his hands and his teeth when Yusuf gave him pause and he felt the sting of the air across the beaten area then the sensation of blood filling. He sobbed before he could help it and Yusuf was reaching for him again, pulling his hair back to look at his face moist with a few escaped tears and the tenderness in his eyes returned. Nicky shakes his head and tries to pull his head away, “Nico…” Joe begins and Nicky shakes his head against the sheets. He doesn’t want Joe to stop because he felt for him. He wanted Joe to take all of him. His breath, his life, his soul, his everything.

“Fuck me Yusuf”, he mumbles against the sheets, “Fuck me Yusuf” he repeats having pulled his head up to be audible, “Please, I need to feel you, please my love” Nicky finishes blinking as another tear drops escapes him. “You are hurt” Joe says and rubs his scalp, “That will pass. I will hurt more if you’re not inside me” Nicky insists leaning into his touch, “Please. I will die without you”. Nicky was absolutely certain that he would and he lifted off the bed to kiss his husband deep and strokes a hand through his beard. “Joe, it is already healing, please” Nicky knocks his forehead against him and smiles when his Yusuf does the same. “We’re using lube” Joe says sliding back to stand, “No.” He holds a hand up as Nicky prepared to argue, “You are already hurt, I will not hurt you more.” He ends definitely and Nicky nods his assent, “Yes. Please hurry”, Nicky states and sets his head back on the bed.

Joe takes much longer to find the lube than necessary and Nicky knows it is because he was stalling so Nicky could calm down and heal properly. “You think you’re so clever” Nicky says once Joe walks into his line of sight and it affirms that he is correct when his husband smiles, “Are you less manic?” He asks walking around to settle behind Nicky and lay a gentle hand on the fading red marks of the leather. “I was not manic” Nicky says shifting beneath his touch and asking for more. “Next time I will not do so many” Joe promises rubbing along the flesh, “Next time you must do more” Nicolò counters, “and then tie me for the weekend” His cock twitching at the thought. “And miss the use of your slut mouth?” Joe speaks voice lowered like before and Nicky humps against the bed unable to escape the heat of the words. “Yusuf, I’m ready now please”, Nicolò cries and gives a pleased moans at the feel of Yusuf’s hand pulling apart his cheek and pressing at his entrance.

He gives small incremental thrusts pushing a little more each time until he’s breached Nicky’s hole and pushing in. “Yes, Joe” Nicky says pushing back to meet him. It burns even with the lube and Nicky relishes that fact and is grinding back against his husband until Joe starts pulling out and pumping in. Nicky has his grips against the sheets again, mouth open and moaning obscenely, words falling out of his control. There is still a tenderness from the paddle and each hit of Joe’s hips against his ass is electric through him. “Please, please, please” Nicky’s crying and it only takes one strike against his prostate before he’s seizing and coming against the bed, vision whitening out and sinking deep within the sheets. 

He's vaguely aware of being made to drink water and of being cleaned up but then its morning. There is sun streaming through the curtains and he’s blinking in confusion. Yusuf’s arms are around him and Nicolò runs his fingers across his palms. “You’re awake?” Joe says reaching over and Nicolò turns his head to meet him halfway.

“Are you alright?” He implored, eyes dripping with compassion. “I am...” Nicky begins but is unsure how to continue. _Holy, transcendent_ , “Yes” he says instead, “Thank you Joe” Nicolò finishes and doesn’t know how to convey how deeply he means it. The other man smiles, his eyes crinkling into fine lines and Nicolò feels breathless again and sees that he understands. “You were dazed much longer, I was worried I went too far” Joe states stroking his thumb along Nicky’s forearm, “You can never go too far” Nicky replies sincerely, “I will always have more to give you” Joe noses at his shoulder with a pleased noise of assent, “and I, you” he finished and reaches forward to press a lingering kiss on his lips then settles back with his head cradled in Nicky’s neck, hugging him a bit tighter.

“So tell me about him” Joe says once he’s comfortable, “That’s inconsequential” Nicky replies shutting his eyes and ready to return to sleep, “Of course it isn’t,” Joe begins, no doubt ready to say something ridiculous, “I’d like to know the name of the man who sent my Nicolò home with such a need of me. I want to thank him. Maybe gift him a bouquet”. Nicky smiles despite himself, “that is cruel” he says and feels like he might laugh, “You like it when I’m cruel” Joe responds and kisses his shoulder. “Yes,” Nicolò says drifting off, “You may share it with no one else”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
